User talk:Jeff Krump
Halloween costumes Jeff, please don't remove the HTML comments in Muppets Halloween Costumes. That page needs some major reworking as specified on the talk page. —Scott (talk) 03:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The Beatles Hi Jeff -- What was the SS beatles parody image you uploaded from? It'd be nice to include it further down the page in the list of print references (or whatever it actually was). Also, I noticed you always put a "right" tag into your image code; we don't have to use those if you want to save the typing. The default for either thumb or frame is right justified. -- Wendy (talk) 18:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :the picture was on a tee shirt.user:Jeff Krump20:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) signing talk pages Hi Jeff, don't forget to use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your talk page posts. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:23, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, Jeff! Your Mickey Mouse Club logo caught my eye, so I wanted to send greetings all the way from the other Orange County, the one that also has a Disney theme park in it! I really like the books you've been adding, and I hope you have a great time here at Muppet Wiki! -- Ken (talk) 06:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken, nice to meet you. I really like this wiki. I hope I have a great time here at Muppet Wiki too. I'm still trying to learn all the quirks of the wiki code and stuff so my edits "work" - its like learning a whole new language to me. but i think i'll get it eventually . Jeff Krump 15:40, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know how you feel. We were all new to this at some point. It gets easier as you do stuff over and over. ::By the way, I'm curious. How did you find out about us? Also, what areas of the Muppet world(s) are you interested in? -- Ken (talk) 04:12, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::I found the wikia through Wikipedia. I'm mostly interested, or should I say knowledgeable, in the more modern Muppet stuff. I know many fans will think this is blasphemy but the stuff I know, and love, are the post-Jim Henson productions -- Kermit's Swamp Years, The Muppet's Christmas Carol, Muppets in Space, Muppets Treasure Island, Muppets Tonight, The Animal Show, Animal Jam, Mother Goose Storys, Sesame Street (1990-now), and The Muppet Wizard of Oz. I'm not a huge collector - but have a pretty nice collection of books, DVDs, dolls and some other stuff too. 03:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool! I always wondered if those Wikipedia links brought people here. I'm heavily into the records and CD's, and I was trying to assemble a complete list, and I wound up here. ::::I think you'll find fans of all eras on here. I grew up in the '70's, so I saw the early years of Sesame Street firsthand, and I saw The Muppet Show in its original run, so that period is very special to me. And since that's what I know the best, that's what I work on. But we've got tons of post-1990 material on here also, so there's a place for everybody! -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 20:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for expanding Topo Sticky Hey Jeff! Thanks for taking the stub page I made for Topo Sticky and running with it. I only had a few minutes at work today to throw it together, but it's much improved now.